1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a chamber doctor which can be used, for example, in short inking mechanisms of rotary printing presses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 37 04 433 C2 shows a chamber doctor arranged at a raster roller, which chamber doctor contains a working blade and a closing blade which are arranged at a doctor holder. The chamber doctor is enclosed laterally by sealing jaws which are resiliently adjustable against the raster roller and are guided, for this purpose, in guide slots of bearing blocks which are attached to the raster roller by screws. Further, the ends of the sealing jaws press against the doctor blades. For this reason, abutments which can be adjusted by means of displaceable guide pins are arranged in the region of the doctor blades.
However, such a device is costly to manufacture, since an abutment is required for each doctor blade. Moreover, the force by which the sealing jaws bear on the doctors cannot be adjusted in a defined manner with abutments for a stationary state. Also, excessive contacting force of the sealing jaws leads to increased wear of the doctor blade in the region of the lateral seals.